


The Name Of Sin

by TheTrueBrynhildr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based of of a Vocaloid song, Bullying, Depression, M/M, Sad, Slight fluff, lookism, mention of suicide, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueBrynhildr/pseuds/TheTrueBrynhildr
Summary: The goddess of Fate descended onto a human baby.  She smiled and said, "Let's play a trick on him for fun!"





	

_**~****~** _

A young woman looked down from above the world. She was the goddess of fate, and her job was to monitor the humans. However, the goddess was very bored. 

"The humans do nothing but argue! I wanna have some fun with them!", she muttered to herself.

Something caught the goddess's eye from below, and she turned around to get a better look. It was a child that had the prettiest blue eyes you would ever see. The goddess smiled. She was a sly one alright.

"What an adorable little baby. Let's play a trick on them for fun!", she raised her hands. A spell was sent down upon the child.

At first his birth was a blessing, but the goddess had turned it into a curse.

~****~

Viktor was shoved into a locker. The boys who teased him everyday gathered around.

It wasn't Viktor's fault he had anorexia, making his body thin, his eyes sunken in, and his hair white. It wasn't normal.

 **He wasn't normal**...

The leader, Yurio, stepped on Viktor's hand.

"You don't belong in school, monster!", Yurio laughed. The others joined in as well. Viktor did not react. This was his life.

The boys started to kick and hit the boy, but he didn't cry out loud. His whole body was numb. 

"Monster! Monster! Monster!"

~****~

Covered in bruises, Viktor limped home. He didn't dare think of all the bad things happening to him. 

A long time before, the boy learned that if he thought about the bad things, tears would keep falling. 

He laid down onto his bed, and started to cry himself to sleep.

~****~

Viktor sat up in his bed. He had woken up in the middle of the night, and wasn't able to fall asleep again. Viktor looked out of a window. 

 _"The stars seem so bright and cheery tonight..."._ Viktor thought. He held a hand to one of them and whispered,

"I wish, I wish

For only one thing.

I wish for a person on this world

who would be my friend"

Viktor put his hand down and sighed.  _"Then living would be such a wonderful thing. Well, at least I imagine it to be..."_

_~****~_

 A blind boy with raven hair walked past Viktor. The boy sensed sadness around the other. Viktor was gone by the time the boy turned around though.

~****~

"Found you! Did you really think you could hide from us?", Yurio dragged Viktor out of a dark corridor.

"Why do you think rats like you are hated?", Yurio said as he pulled Viktor up by his hair. 

Viktor said nothing and did nothing, which led to Yurio kicking him.

"It's because they're DIRTY", Yurio laughed, and kicked Viktor again.

"Then answer me,", someone said from behind Viktor. Viktor's eyes widened.

It was the blind raven haired boy, Yuuri.

"For the sake of me who cannot see. This boy did nothing wrong to you, yet you make fun of him...", Yuuri said in a low voice

Yurio and his friends started backing away from Viktor

"Is the rat truly dirtier? Never do it again!", Yuuri shouted. Yurio tch'ed and walked off. His friends followed behind him.

Viktor, moved by this stranger's kindness, was elated. And yet, the tears won't stop coming...

~****~

From then on, Viktor helped Yuuri as much as he could. The boy had smiles on his face all day long. Yuuri felt this, and was glad for Viktor.

Viktor now had a friend.

However, one thought stayed in his head.

_"I want to appear as a normal boy in front of Yuuri..."_

The thought made his heart clench up. 

_"Why am I me?"_

_~****~_

Yuuri felt Viktor be stressed over something. He already knew what it was.

"You know, you are a nice person, but you keep blaming yourself for everything.", Yuuri brushed Viktor's hair out of his face.

The boy was asleep

"I want you to be happy, so have this flower. It's a splendid white lily, and it's unique, just like you!", Yuuri exclaimed.

 

He left the flower next to Viktor, and left him in his moment of peace

~****~

The goddess of fate frowned. The boy was supposed to be depressed! But no, he was happy!

"ARGH! What can I do?!", the goddess yelled.

Another idea popped up.

"If only you could see that boy's ugly face, I wonder what kind of face you would make...", She sneered.

 The goddess cleared the bind boy's eyes, letting him have sight. 

"Pick up the flower the boy gave you. It's a gift from him!"

~****~

Yuuri gasped.

The white lily flower was instead a black one.

A sign of lies.

And death.

~****~

Viktor laughed quietly. Surely, this was his punishment. He was a monster, but he had forgotten and fell in love.

Viktor raised his hands to his throat.

"I'm better off dead!", he cried. He started to choke himself, tears falling without an end.

_"He probably hates me..."_

_~****~_

A boy ran around, trying to find Viktor.

_"I don't want him be be sad!"_

Yuuri finally found Viktor, kneeling.

He then shouted, "Don't cry! I will always, until the day we die, be by your side. That's why, from this day on, you'll be a normal boy, ok?"

Viktor turned around, tears in his eyes.

Yuuri placed a white lily flower in his hair and kissed Viktor.

The shadow of the goddess of fate faded away.

"See? It looks like the spell is broken!", Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled.

He was finally

**Normal.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oMG that was the first fan fiction I have ever written >U<  
> Please comment if you liked it and maybe I'll write another one!
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> TheTrueBrynhildr
> 
> P.S I got inspiration for this from a Vocaloid song called "The Name Of Sin" by Hatsune Miku. Go check it out! ^^


End file.
